


隱愛（三）

by OMI_WANG



Category: DBSK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMI_WANG/pseuds/OMI_WANG





	隱愛（三）

[Abbr](Abbr)

「你想要跟我。做。愛。嗎？」  
「我一定保證會讓你很舒服的！」  
沈昌珉瞪大了眼說不出任何話，他簡直不敢相信眼前名叫 U KNOW 的男子剛剛跟他說了什麼，等反應過來時，沈昌珉發現U KNOW用著强烈的眼神望著自己，那眼神透露出炙熱的期待甚至還帶有些許的興奮？那些複雜的眼神讓沈昌珉看不懂。  
『他...該不會是認真的吧？』  
沈昌珉只覺心頭一慌，他急忙的低頭清算櫃檯帳目的零錢假裝自己沒有聽到U KNOW所說的那些荒唐話。  
【咣噹——】  
沈昌珉手中的零錢瞬時間滾了滿地，他不知道自己現在該做出什麼反應，因為U KNOW竟捧起沈昌珉的臉然後伸出了粉嫩的舌頭舔了上去，從臉頰緩緩舔至耳垂，沈昌珉聽到對方充滿情慾又魅惑的問道。  
「你不想做嗎？我技術很好的！你試一下嘛！」  
「呀！你這個變態！」  
沈昌珉無法思考的下意識使勁揮開U KNOW ，沈昌珉在櫃檯抓起了罐頭就往U KNOW身上砸了過去。  
「滾！你給我滾出去！」  
「你不滾，我就報警了！」  
沈昌珉完全氣到已失去理智，他真的完全沒想到眼前這個人竟然是個不要臉到極致的變態，他直接抄起超商電話作勢就要撥打，此時他卻聽到了U KNOW瑟瑟發抖輕顫的聲音。  
「對...對...對不起...」  
沈昌珉瞪著這個低著頭不敢抬眼看他的那變態男人，不禁冷哼了句：「會怕！？呵，剛才怎麼不會怕？」  
沈昌珉知道遇到這種事，自己應該毫不猶豫的果斷把尚未撥出的電話打完，這種變態不該姑息的，但沈昌珉心中卻又有一種聲音告知自己別打電話！猶豫不決的沈昌珉望了眼全身都在顫抖的U KNOW ，忽然間他又想起眼前這個人曾經給了他相似鄭允浩的感覺，不禁嘆了口氣，最終把電話掛了。  
「滾出去！以後別再來這裡了，敢再來，我就報警！」  
U KNOW 快步的走出超商，他從頭到尾頭都壓得很低，就像沈昌珉第一次見到他的那樣，所以，沈昌珉沒有辦法看見U KNOW此時此刻的表情，只能感覺他全身都在顫慄發抖。  
在U KNOW離開超商後，沈昌珉原以為可以結束了這荒唐的鬧劇，但並沒有，因為他發現他竟有了反應——他。勃。起。了。  
『天啊！這太羞恥了！』

這不能怪沈昌珉，畢竟沈昌珉從沒有談過戀愛，以前小時候他的身邊有著鄭允浩，而在失去鄭允浩後的10年間，他的心思更是只有鄭允浩，這就是沈昌珉的世界，沈昌珉從沒有想過鄭允浩外的任何人、事、物。  
沒有任何戀愛經驗，也從未有過那方心思的沈昌珉，忽然被一個男人看上了，不禁被看上了還被調戲，饒是再單純的的男人都會有反應，何況調戲沈昌珉的還是一個那麼漂亮的人。

晚上沈昌珉夢到白日裡被U KNOW 調戲時的情景，這讓他又忍不住的再次勃起了，身體燥熱的感覺讓他很生氣卻無可奈何，在他遲疑了很久後，最終還是把手伸向自己的大腿間慢慢的擼動著。  
「嗯...」  
從嘴裡溢出難以自持的聲音，讓沈昌珉羞愧的閉上雙眼，腦海裡都是U KNOW那沙啞但充滿性感的嗓音。  
『想做愛嗎？』  
『我技巧很好。。。會讓你舒服的！』  
沈昌珉甚至還能清楚得感覺到U KNOW在舔自己時的濕熱麻癢，雖然怪異但卻不得不承認那讓他覺得很舒服，沈昌珉不禁加快了手上的速度。  
「啊~~哈。。。」  
腦海霎時浮現出U KNOW那張精緻漂亮的臉，與此同時沈昌珉達到了巔峰進而全數釋放出來，這感覺真的太美好了，沈昌珉以前從沒有體會過，以致於久久不能自拔。  
然而等沈昌珉整個清醒過來時，他不敢相信自己剛才做了什麼，這舉動太糟糕了，沈昌珉感覺自己就像個變態，他明明不是那樣的人，都是U KNOW 害的，誰讓U KNOW給自己的感覺那麼像允浩哥！？忽然沈昌珉意識到自己的另一個想法，他開始對自己的想法感覺到害怕。  
『難道。。。我對允浩哥存在著這種想法？』  
『不！不可以！怎能那樣玷污允浩哥？尤其是在允浩哥經歷過不堪的事情，我豈能這樣對他？允浩哥會承受不住的』  
沈昌珉知道今夜註定又是個無眠的夜，每次只要在夜晚想起鄭允浩，沈昌珉就像被人扼住脖子般無法喘氣輾轉失眠到天亮。  
『允浩哥！你現在過得好嗎？你正在做什麼呢？』  
沈昌珉再次輕輕的閉上眼，他開始努力的幻想像著20歲的允浩哥會是什麼樣子，但他卻發現腦海裡出現的始終是鄭允浩10歲的模樣，可這無法停止沈昌珉的想像，因為他的允浩哥帥氣又漂亮，所以，允浩哥一定是很迷人的美人。  
『允浩哥！你能不能再叫我一聲昌多里？』  
沈昌珉想像著他未來與鄭允浩重逢的那一天，鄭允浩會用他清澈的眼眸跟純淨的笑容如太陽般的再次擁抱沈昌珉，並且呼喚著自己。

  
今天，沈昌珉直至超商打工結束，真的都沒有再看到  
U KNOW，這讓沈昌珉鬆了一口氣，因為除了很怕那變態還會做出什麼事情來之外，沈昌珉發現自己也不知道該如何面對他，畢竟自己曾想著他做了一些難以啟齒的事。  
『最好永遠都不要再看到他！』  
沈昌珉一邊這麼想著，一邊往去家教的路上走，但他忽然覺得背後有種的被人注視的感覺，那强烈的感覺讓沈昌珉覺得熟悉，就像是在超商被人狂盯。。。  
『等等。。。U KNOW！？ 』  
這可怕的念頭讓沈昌珉立即停下了腳步，他轉過身卻發現身後只有一些來來往往的行人，根本沒有看見U KNOW的身影，但沈昌珉堅信自己的感覺不會出錯，而且在遇到U KNOW前，他從沒有經歷過這些事情，這著實讓沈昌珉感覺窩火，他忍不住吼叫道：「U KNOW！我知道是你，你給我滾出來！」  
那些行經的路人被他這一吼，全都嚇了一大跳，紛紛投以莫明其妙的眼神看著沈昌珉。  
沈昌珉不在乎這些眼光，他倚著牆等著U KNOW的現身，他自己也不知道等了多久...10分鐘？20分鐘？沈昌珉終於在某個巷子口看見了一身全黑的人影，這次U KNOW 又再次帶上了鴨舌帽且依然把帽子壓得低到讓人看不見他的表情。  
沈昌珉看見U KNOW 出現，立刻怒火中燒的衝了上去，他直抓起U KNOW的衣領憤怒的問道：「你為什麼跟蹤我？」  
U KNOW卻沒有任何反抗的動作，也沒有任何回答，就這樣就著樣任由沈昌珉抓著，一動也不動。  
沈昌珉看U KNOW這態度，他更是氣極了，他伸手摘掉了U KNOW的帽子往地上一扔。  
「遮什麼遮？我在問你話！回答我～為什麼跟蹤我？」  
「因。。。不讓去。。。超商。。。」  
U KNOW 像是做錯事的小孩般，眼神顯得茫然無措，一臉不知道該怎麼辦才好。  
『因為不讓他去超商，所以才跟蹤自己？ 』  
沈昌珉覺得自己胸口有一股老血快噴出來了，這什麼奇葩的理由？U KNOW 難道不知道去不去超商不是重點，重點是在於他自己個人行為嗎？沈昌珉覺得自己快要氣瘋了。  
「你他媽的有什麼毛病嗎？你到底想幹嘛？」  
U KNOW先前茫然的眼神瞬間閃現了光芒，情緒亦高昂起來，他伸手直接把沈昌珉圈住按在巷口的牆上。  
沈昌珉不明究理，正想開口怒罵時，他頓時語塞沒有辦法從嘴裡說出一個字，因為沈昌珉感覺到U KNOW 正隔著褲子撫摸著他的大腿內側——U KNOW 正在摸沈昌珉的下。體。  
「我想跟你。做。愛。」  
瞬間的衝擊讓沈昌珉完全失神，他從來沒有被別人碰過那裡，就連昨天那次外沈昌珉也很少自己做過這種事，現在竟然被人這樣撫慰著，突如其來的感覺。。。讓沈昌珉不受控制的微微輕喘著。  
U KNOW見狀，就像是得到獎勵般似興奮的抓起沈昌珉的手，也往U KNOW他自己的大腿內側摸去，他就著沈昌珉的手不停律動，舒服得讓U KNOW發出呻吟。  
「啊...嗯...」  
聽到U KNOW的聲音，沈昌珉從恍神情緒中的清醒了過來，他慌張的急忙推開U KNOW。  
『我的天！這太超過了！ 』  
沈昌珉忽然想起了另一件事，就是他們所在的位置正是在巷子口。。。嚇得他急忙左右察看，他不知道是否有人發現了他跟U KNOW剛剛在做的事情。  
沈昌珉盛怒的一拳就往U KNOW好看的臉頰呼了上去，  
U KNOW因為突如其來的外力重擊導致重心不穩而跌坐在地，他像是受到驚嚇般的小動物，一臉驚恐的看著沈昌珉。  
沈昌珉忍不住“啐——”了一聲，狠狠的對瞪著U KNOW罵道：「你不僅是個變態，還是個瘋子！」  
U KNOW聽到沈昌珉的怒罵，不禁低下頭去直直的盯著地板發呆，而在低頭的同時他的雙手把自己的衣服攥得緊緊的，很明顯得想要掩飾自己極度的不安。  
而在處在盛怒之中的沈昌珉，根本無心注意到這些，他只想快點離開這裡，就在他想轉身離去時，忽然像是想到了什麼事情，他再次開口說道：「你真的讓我覺得很噁心，請你以後別再接近我了！還有...若真那麼想做愛的話，拜託~請你去找別的男人吧！」  
沈昌珉最後再次望了U KNOW一眼，只見他仍然跌坐在地上，動也不動的對著地板發呆，若要說唯一有什麼不同的就是U KNOW全身顫抖的很厲害。  
『但，那些男人都不是你！我只想要你一個人愛我。。。怎麼會那麼難？昌多里！』

  
「老師~老師......老師！」  
不知道眼前的孩子究竟叫了幾聲後，沈昌珉才回神過來。  
「老師！您不舒服嗎？」  
「沒有！」  
現在的沈昌珉完全沒有辦法專心對著眼前的孩子授課，拜U KNOW 之賜，沈昌珉身體的燥熱感始終揮之不去，甚至只要想到U KNOW，他就覺得身體更加莫明的熱，最終沈昌珉假藉肚子痛之意，躲進了廁所。  
沈昌珉拉下了自己的長褲跟内褲，他仿照著U KNOW 當時在自己身上撫慰的頻率。。。感覺正在套弄他的就是U KNOW的手，那快感激得他完全無法再思考任何的事情，在釋放的那一刻，沈昌珉無意識的喊叫：「U KNOW...」  
沈昌珉的腦海一瞬見看見了U KNOW小巧的嘴咬著細長的手指，對著沈昌珉眨了眨他那漂亮魅惑的眼睛開口問道：『你...開始想要我了嗎？』

[Abbr](Abbr)


End file.
